Wer hört zu, wenn keiner spricht?
by Caligo Corvus
Summary: Voldemort ist tot und Harry verschwunden. Snape sitzt auf einem Felsen im Meer fest und seine Gedanken beginnen zu kreisen...


Dies ist meine erste FF und innerhalb kurzer Zeit meiner Feder entflossen. Sie ist also eher spontan entstanden, als das Werk langer Überlegungen. Ursprünglich sollte es eine amüsante Story werden, hat dann jedoch eher ironische Züge angenommen... Aber ich möchte hier nicht die Genese meiner Story erzählen.  
Diese FF ist für die Challenge "Snape & Hai" entstanden, die in "Pixie's Tavern" am 19. Juni 2004 ausgerufen wurde. Die Vorgabe bestand lediglich darin, einen Hai in die Story einzubauen und dass zumindest im Ansatz Harm & Comfort enthalten sein muss.

_Disclaimer_: Alle Figuren (außer dem Hai, dem Seeigel und der Hoteldame) gehören J.K. Rowling und ich möchte sie ihr weder streitig machen, noch Geld damit verdienen (wobei ich Geld dringend nötig hätte, aber ich will ja hier nicht bärmeln). Alles andere ist meinem erweichten Gehirn... äh, nee, meinem Gehirn entwichen. ;o)

------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Das Wort ist nur ein Zeichen für den Gedanken."  
Friedrich Nietzsche

------------------------------------------------------  


**Wer hört zu, wenn keiner spricht?**  
von Caligo Corvus

_Gehen Sie es gelassen an, hat er gesagt. Wenn sich sie Lage beruhigt hat können Sie zurückkommen... Ja, wenn mich dieser lästige Fisch irgendwann wieder von diesem Riff lässt._

Severus Snape saß mit angezogenen Füßen auf einem kleinen Felsen in der Nähe des Strandes und funkelte den Hai an, der seine Runden um dieses Kleinod zog. Es war der einzige Felsen weit und breit und es sah aus, als hätte ein Riese vor langer Zeit aus lauter Frust einen Stein in den Ozean geworfen. Das Wasser war klar und azurblau und wenn dieser aufdringliche Hai nicht seine Runden um diesen Felsbrocken drehen würde, könnte Snape diesen 'Ausflug' nahezu genießen und wieder ans Ufer schwimmen, aber offenbar stand dem Tier überhaupt nicht der Sinn danach, ihn allein zu lassen.

Vermutlich war der Hai von der kleinen Wunde an seinem Fuß angelockt worden, die er sich bei dem Tritt auf einen Seeigel zugezogen hatte. Verdammtes Ding, warum musste es auch gerade da herumliegen? Wäre er doch zum Strand zurück geschwommen, um diesen verfluchten Stachel aus seinem Fuß zu ziehen, aber nein, der Felsen war ja näher gewesen. Und dann war wie aus dem Nichts dieser vermaledeite Hai aufgetaucht.

Warum passierten immer ihm solche 'unangenehmen Zufälle'? Immerhin war das auch der Grund, warum er hier auf dieser Insel war. Schon der Gedanke daran ließ ihn verständnislos den Kopf schütteln. Dumbledore würde das natürlich richten, wie immer. Als ob er nicht allein damit fertig geworden wäre, aber wahrscheinlich hätte dem alten Zauberer seine Art und Weise damit umzugehen, nicht wirklich gefallen.

Nun ja, was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als den Stachel hier auf diesem Felsen herauszuziehen? Er zog seinen Fuß näher an sich heran und drehte ihn so, dass er eine bessere Sicht auf die Wunde hatte. Es brauchte viel Glück, wenn er ohne Pinzette den ganzen Stachel vollständig entfernen wollte. Er konnte bereits von Glück sprechen, dass es nur einer war.

Die Stacheln eines Seeigels waren aus Kalk und brachen schnell ab, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Rest in der Wunde verblieb. In seinem Labor, selbst in diesem Strandhotel, wüsste er, wo er jetzt Essig oder eine andere leichte Säure finden konnte, gegen die Kalk nicht resistent war. Nur saß er eben hier auf diesem Felsen und der Hai unter ihm machte keinen sonderlich kooperativen Eindruck.

Snape zog seinen Fuß weiter zu sich heran und ertastete mit seinen schlanken Fingern den Wundrand. Mehr als es versuchen konnte er nicht. Er holte tief Luft, umfasste den Stachel am niedrigsten Punkt mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, hielt den Atem an und zog ihn heraus. Zischend entließ er die angestaute Luft. Der alte Trick half also noch immer.

Er betrachtete sich kurz den Fremdkörper, der in seinem Fuß gesteckt hatte und warf ihn dann verärgert nach dem Hai. Aufgrund seiner Leichtigkeit flog es nicht weit und erreichte auch nicht annähernd sein Ziel. Ein kurzes Schnauben kommentierte Snapes Laune.

Ob noch Reste des Stachels in der Wunde zurückgeblieben waren, konnte er nicht erkennen, aber mehr konnte er jetzt nicht tun. Nur mit dem Rückweg zum Ufer haperte es noch, aber da würde ihm schon noch etwas einfallen. Bisher war ihm immer etwas eingefallen.

Hätte er nur seinen Zauberstab mitgenommen, dann hätte er diesem aufdringlichen Hai ein paar gemeine Flüche auf den Hals - oder was auch immer - jagen können. Aber in einer Badehose war nun mal kein Platz für einen Zauberstab.

Er warf die wenigen Steine, die lose auf dem Fels lagen, nach dem Hai. Solle er doch wütend werden, er war es auch. Doch das Tier wich geschickt der harmlosen Attacke aus. Im Grunde war es Snape egal, ob er den Hai damit reizen würde, andererseits war nach allem, was er in seinem Leben bisher erlebt hatte, als Haifutter zu enden, ein wenig unter seinen Erwartungen, was sein Ende betraf. Wenn er sich nicht langsam etwas ausdachte, dann saß er die ganze Nacht hier.

Er war erst spät schwimmen gegangen, damit er der Sonne entging, die ihm nicht nur in ihrer Wärme, sondern auch ihrer Helligkeit unangenehm war. Die Dame an der Hotelrezeption hatte ihre Scherze darüber gemacht, ob er ein Vampir sei, wo er doch fast nur nachts unterwegs war. Doch er hatte sie beim Hinausgehen ignoriert. Ihr Lachen hallte noch bis zum Strand in seinen Ohren nach und das Meerwasser war das richtige gewesen, um sein Gemüt abzukühlen.

Überhaupt, wieso waren alle auf dieser Insel so verdammt gut gelaunt? Und nun musste sich auch noch Mutter Natur einen Scherz auf seine Kosten erlauben. Womit hatte er das verdient? Snape stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und beinahe sah es so aus, als hätte ihn der Hai daraufhin angesehen. "Schau mich nicht so an!" raunzte er den Hai an. Der schien sich ein wenig auf die Seite zu legen und wenn Snape es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er vermutet, dass dieser Hai ihn ebenfalls auslachte.

War das alles, was von ihm nach dem Tod Voldemorts und dem Ende des Krieges übrig war, eine Lachfigur? Das Ministerium hatte ihn von seinen Taten als Todesser freigesprochen, doch noch immer drehten sich die Menschen misstrauisch nach ihm um, flüsterten sich Gerüchte zu. Er hatte sie alle gehört, hatte ihre Blicke auf sich brennen gespürt. Im Grunde sollte er Dumbledore für diesen Zwangsurlaub dankbar sein, aber er war es nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Noch nie war er vor Problemen weggerannt und er würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen, schon gar nicht, wenn es sich nicht um ernstzunehmende Gegner handelte.

Doch wozu Gegner, wenn selbst Verbündete ihm nicht vollends vertrauten? Wann immer ein Plan fehlgeschlagen war, hatte er abschätzende Blicke der Ordensmitglieder geerntet, obgleich nie ein Wort der Anschuldigung über ihre Lippen gekommen war. Doch es gab auch andere, _Dumbledores Armee_. Was für ein lächerlicher Name, aber es waren eben Kinder. Nein, Kinder waren sie nicht - nicht mehr.

Nach dem Vorfall mit den Todessern im Ministerium hatte Dumbledore ihn beordert, die Kinder zu trainieren. Trainieren! Wie sollte er Kinder auf den Kampf vorbereiten, den Krieg? Kinder! Aber er hatte schnell seine Meinung revidiert, diese Mädchen und Jungen hatten den festen Willen, auf das, was kommen würde, vorbereitet zu sein und sich bereits sehr viel selbst beigebracht. Was im Gegensatz zu seinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit den Schülern stand - allenfalls Hermine Granger ausgenommen.

Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis sie sich gegenseitig akzeptiert hatten und dann war eine Beziehung entstanden, die nicht auf einer Lehrer-Schüler-Basis beruhte. Es war nicht wie im Unterricht gewesen, wo er sprach und sie still und leise in den Kesseln rührten. Offenbar beanspruchten sie den 'Room of Requirement' als ihr Refugium, als eine Art amnestische Enklave in Hogwarts, wo er der Macht eines Lehrers enthoben und auf die gleiche Ebene mit ihnen gestellt war. Eine harte Probe, aber sie hatten sie alle bestanden. Selbst Neville.

Wenn die Schüler schon vorher fleißig gewesen waren, so hatten sie nach dem Aufeinandertreffen mit den Todessern noch mehr das Bedürfnis zu lernen. Snape hatte ihre Stellungen korrigiert, ihre Hand geführt, um den korrekten Schwung mit dem Zauberstab zu vollführen, er hatte Ginny eilends eine Salbe geholt, als sie sich bei einer Übung die Hand verbrannt hatte. Er hatte sogar im siebten Schuljahr Hermine aufmunternde Worte - zumindest für seine Verhältnisse - zugesprochen, als sie völlig aufgelöst nach einer NEWT-Prüfung zu einem Treffen kam.

"Wenn Sie nicht Jahrgangsbeste werden, dann putze ich ein Jahr lang alle Besen des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams." Ihr überraschter Blick war Galleonen wert. Snape musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. Ein Plätschern der Haiflosse im Wasser holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Hatte er das eben laut gesagt?

Sein Fuß war leicht angeschwollen und der Schmerz pochte unangenehm. Snape drehte sich auf dem Felsen, um eine bequemere Sitzposition einzunehmen. Nun hatte er einen Blick auf das offene Meer. Am Horizont ging langsam die Sonne in ein tiefes Rot über und kühlte ihre Stirn bereits im kühlen Nass. Um den kleinen Felsen schwamm noch immer der Hai. Als ob er alle Zeit der Welt hätte. Snape murmelte etwas vor sich hin, lehnte sich zurück und versank erneut in seinen Erinnerungen. Auch er hatte Zeit, viel Zeit. Er hatte es nicht mehr so eilig zurück an den Strand, zurück in sein Hotelzimmer zu gelangen, denn dort erwartete ihn nichts... niemand.

Es waren nicht nur Flüche und Gegenflüche, die er dieser kleinen "Armee" lehrte. Er zeigte ihnen, wie man sich an seine Umgebung anpasst, wie man sich unbemerkt bewegt, ohne wahrgenommen zu werden, wie man einen Portschlüssel erkennt, wie man kleinere Wunden heilt, wie... Was hatte das geholfen? Jäh veränderte sich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck. Was eben erst zu einem Schmunzeln erwachsen war, wich nun sorgenvollen Falten. Nein, daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. An alles, nur nicht daran. Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, als könne er so alle Anspannungen fortwischen.

Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal diese Schwäche erlaubt und so offen seine Karten gezeigt? Nun, immerhin war der Krieg vorbei und hier war niemand außer ihm. ...und der Hai.

Er begann den Hai aufmerksam zu betrachten, den stromlinienförmigen Körperbau, die dunklen Augen, die ihn ohne Unterlass zu beobachten schienen. Er begann wie fasziniert dieses Tier anzustarren, wie es anmutig durch das Wasser glitt, wie es mit Hilfe kleinster Bewegungen der Flossen, die Richtung änderte. Umso mehr er seine Augen auf das Tier heftete, umso unruhiger schien es zu werden, es schwamm größere Halbkreise um den Fels und wirbelte gelegentlich Sand vom Boden auf, wenn es eine abrupte Wendung nahm.

"Es ist nicht gerade angenehm so beobachtet zu werden, nicht wahr? Wie ein Tier in einem Käfig starren sie dich an. Und obwohl du frei bist und gehen kannst wohin du willst, bleibst du da. Wo sollst du auch hin?"

Sprach er schon wieder zu dem Hai? War das der Grund, warum Dumbledore ihn hierher geschickt hatte, weil er kurz davor war durchzudrehen. Kein Wunder, dass er ihn vor die Wahl gestellt hatte, nie wieder zu unterrichten oder diesen Zwangsurlaub zu nehmen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm so viel am Unterrichten lag? Nachdem der Orden nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, nachdem _er _nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, was blieb ihm denn noch?

Der letzte Kampf war hart gewesen und er hätte ihn beinahe nicht überlebt. Er hatte nicht mehr mit ansehen können, wie Harry Voldemort in die Knie gezwungen hatte und es gab auch nur Gerüchte, was mit dem jungen Mann danach geschehen war. Offiziell hieß es, Potter sei vermisst. Auf den Straßen dagegen flüsterten die Leute, er sei gestorben. Und er, was dachte er? Irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich zu glauben, dass Harry tot war.

Ein kalter Windhauch strich über Snapes Rücken und er fröstelte. Er rieb sich kurz über die Schultern und schlang dann die Arme um sich.

Nie hatte er Harry gehasst, doch wie hatte er ihm erklären sollen, dass er sich so widerlich verhielt, weil die Sprösslinge der Todesser ein Auge auf ihn hatten. Dass Voldemort jederzeit zurückkehren konnte und er bereit sein musste. So hatte eins zum anderen geführt und ehe er sich versah, hasste der Junge _ihn_. Es stach ihm jedes Mal in der Brust, wenn Lilys Augen ihn aus diesem Jungen derart wütend anfunkelten.

In Harrys fünftem Schuljahr war zwischen ihnen beiden alles schief gelaufen, was nur schief laufen konnte. Rückblickend war es wohl die Trauer des Jungen über den Tod seines Paten und der Zorn über die Erkenntnis, dass auch er nur ein Spielball war - als auch Snapes Einblick in Harrys verpfuschte Kindheit - was sie beide im folgenden Jahr wieder näher brachte.

Albus hatte Harry nach all den Vorkommnissen überzeugen können, erneut Unterricht in Okklumentik bei _Professor_ Snape zu nehmen. Ihn selbst hatte Albus nicht lange bitten müssen, auch wenn der Gedanke an eine weitere Bloßstellung vor einem Schüler nicht sonderlich reizvoll war. Er hatte seine Lehre daraus gezogen. Das Denkarium hatte er seither nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen, wenn seine Erinnerungen darin ruhten.  
Aber vielleicht war gerade diese Erinnerung, die Harry damals gesehen hatte ein Grund, warum der junge Mann nicht mehr so zornig auf ihn war. Eigentlich war es eher Albus auf den der Teenager nun seine Wut fokussierte, auf ihn und Voldemort. Wie grotesk.

Harry war ein hervorragender Okklumentiker geworden und weit mehr als das, er konnte Trugbilder in den Köpfen Anderer erschaffen. Nichts anderes war von ihm erwartet worden, von dem 'Jungen-der-überlebt-hat'. Überlebt, ja, aber zu welchem Preis?

Die Unterweisung in Okklumentik und die Treffen von 'Dumbledores Armee' ließen Snape und Harry nahezu jeden zweiten Tag aufeinander treffen. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, bei weitem nicht, aber sie hatten sich arrangiert. Nein, es war mehr als das, sie waren sich näher gekommen. Alle Schutzwälle, alle Masken waren nach und nach niedergerissen worden und im Gegenzug ein Band der Freundschaft erwachsen. Irgendwann hatte Snape sich eingestehen müssen, dass Harry ihm lieb war, wie ein eigener Sohn. Das hatte er ihm gegenüber natürlich nie ausgesprochen. Gedacht? Ja. Ob Harry je diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf bei ihren geistigen Trainingsduellen in Okklumentik entdeckt hatte? Falls ja, dann hatte er nie ein Wort darüber verloren.

Nun war Harry verschwunden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. _Manche Menschen wollen nicht gefunden werden_, hatte Albus gesagt. Er hatte mit sich gerungen, dennoch auf die Suche zu gehen, doch wenn er ihn gefunden hätte, was hätte er Harry sagen sollen?

Es wurde langsam dunkler und Snape musste das Wasser unter ihm mit den Augen absuchen, bevor er den Hai entdeckte. Auf eine gewisse Weise beruhigte es ihn, dass er noch da war. Es war, als hätte er dem Tier in der letzten Stunden sein Innerstes offenbart und es hatte stumm zugehört. Eine ungewohnte, jedoch angenehme Ruhe hatte ihn währenddessen erfasst.

Snape strich sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die ihm durch einen Windstoß ins Blickfeld gefallen waren. Als er die Augen schloss, hörte er das erste Mal bewusst das Rauschen der Wellen. Immer wieder, als würde das Meer atmen.

Als er wieder auf das Wasser spähte, schwamm der Hai direkt vor ihm auf der Stelle, er schien ihn anzusehen, auf etwas zu warten. Oder schlief er gar? Soweit er wusste, mussten sich Haie auch während des Schlafens bewegen, wenn sie nicht zum Meeresgrund sinken wollten. Welches Raubtier würde schon derart lange für eine so magere Beute ausharren?

Seines letzten Zuhörers beraubt, wagte er das auszusprechen, was ihm die ganze Zeit so schwer gefallen war.

"Ich vermisse ihn."

Snape schloss erneut die Augen, rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und legte dann eine Hand über seine Augen. Eine neuer Sturm von Erinnerungen schien auf einen Ausbruch zu lauern. Er hörte ein Plätschern. Vielleicht hatte der Hai Alpträume - so wie er, jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte zu schlafen.

"Severus?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, dennoch war sie eher zögerlich ausgesprochen worden.

Snape blickte überrascht auf und musterte den Mann, der bis zu den Hüften vor ihm im Wasser stand. War es nur sein eigener Schatten oder hatte er nun auch noch Halluzinationen? Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, sprang er ins Wasser, zögerte jedoch seine Vermutung zu überprüfen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass dies nur Einbildung war.

Zaghaft hob er die Hand und berührte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, strich über jeden der markanten Züge, die das Dämmerlicht preisgab und die ihm in den vergangenen Jahren so vertraut geworden waren. Wasser tropfte von den dunklen Haaren, rann über seine Finger und die kühle Haut des jungen Mannes. Er war es wirklich.

"Harry!" Seine Stimme war brüchig.

Wie ein Schwall brach es aus Harry heraus. "Verzeih mir! Ich musste einfach weg... weg von alldem. Meine Gedanken ordnen, Ruhe finden. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich wusste nicht was, nicht wie... Du warst im St. Mungos und..." Harry stockte. So viele Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf, so viele Eindrücke, die sich aus seinem Gedächtnis hervorwühlten. Er wollte erklären, warum er verschwunden war, was er fühlte und tausend andere Dinge. Doch ihm fehlten die Worte, wie sie Snape gefehlt hatten, der nun einfach dastand und jedes Wort von seinen Lippen klaubte, es nicht wagte, ihn zu unterbrechen.

"...ich war dir an den Strand gefolgt und wollte dich auf diesem Felsen festsetzen, bis mir einfallen würde, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wollte mich damit zwingen den Mut aufzubringen,... Aber dann habe ich all diese Emotionen gespürt, all diese Erinnerungen und ich... Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte, also habe ich einfach nur _zugehört_ und..."

Harry war es satt zu reden, es hatte auch früher ohne funktioniert. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden schlang er seine Arme um Snape - und er erwiderte seine innige Umarmung ohne jedwede Zurückhaltung.

_Epilog_

Snape war mit Harry in die verlassene Küche des Hotels gehinkt, wo nun sein Fuß in einem Zitronenbad 'ruhte'. Später würde er eine Salbe auftragen, die die Schwellung und somit die Schmerzen lindern würde. Doch das konnte warten, denn Harry und er hatten nun doch einen Anfang gefunden - zumindest waren sie in ein Gespräch vertieft.

"Du willst mir also erzählen, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf dem Felsen ausgeharrt habe und der Hai nur ein Trugbild in meinem Kopf war? Dann hatte Albus Recht und ich bin wirklich nicht in guter Form..." knurrte Snape. Er hatte ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, doch Harry wusste, dass er keinesfalls wütend war. Seine Mimik war für ihn ein offenes Buch, wie es für andere ein Rätsel war.

"Nicht ganz, _ich _bin um den Felsen geschwommen, aber du hast nur einen Hai _gesehen_." Harry suchte in Snapes Gesicht nach Anzeichen für Verärgerung, aber er fand nichts dergleichen. Zögernd fuhr er fort. "Du warst so... so empfänglich. Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft du würdest es durchschauen... und als du mich so intensiv gemustert hast, da..." Harry macht eine kurze Pause, er suchte nach den rechten Worten, schon wieder.

"Ich habe die Nase voll davon der 'Retter der Zaubererwelt' zu sein" Harrys Blick war voller Widerwillen, und Snape wusste, dass es ihm schwer gefallen war, diesen Begriff zu nutzen, "und ich gehe nie wieder zurück zu den Dursleys. Nie wieder!" Auf Harrys Gesicht bildeten sich rote Flecken. Erinnerungen wurden wach, die er vergessen wollte.

"Du könntest bei mir wohnen." Snape stockte, hatte er das eben gesagt? Doch bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, erhielt er bereits Harrys verlegene Antwort.  
"Ich muss gestehen, auf dieses Angebot gehofft zu haben."  
"Bastard" schnaubte Snape. Harry sah den Schalk in seinen Augen und lächelte, für diesen Mann würde er nie der 'Junge-der-überlebt-hat' sein, sondern einfach nur Harry. Nur Harry.

- Finis -

---------------------------------

Ich habe bei "Room of Requirement" auf die deutsche Bezeichnung verzichtet, weil ich "Raum der Wünsche" albern finde.

Falls euch der Sinn danach steht, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen, würde ich mich freuen. Danke!


End file.
